


Las Aventuras De Pocket John

by Escritora_Oscura



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pocket John Watson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora_Oscura/pseuds/Escritora_Oscura
Summary: Solo una pequeña historia para agregar contenido al mundo pocket!lockEs mi primer trabajo! están advertidos(?)





	1. El Nuevo Inquilino

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Hola gente bonita que me lee! Este es el primer escrito que hago/publico y espero que les guste. Suelo escribir solo para mí y esto es un gran Salto. Sin más preámbulos empecemos.

John había vivido mucho tiempo estable y tranquilo en el 221 de Baker Street. El agua con la que se bañaba era caliente y la comida nunca le faltaba, era muy fácil robársela a la Señora Hudson, quien definitivamente no notaria nunca que había una pequeña persona viviendo en su piso, entre las paredes. 

Ya tenia unos bello muebles improvisados en su pequeño “piso” como le gustaba llamarlo, y había logrado construir con el paso del tiempo bastantes ascensores al piso superior, (que por el momento estaba vacío) pues justamente por eso le encantaba a John, era un lugar en el que no tenia que esconderse. 

Vivir con la señora Hudson al principio fue una bendición (lo seguía siendo, se corregía internamente el liliputiense) pues había necesitado mucha calma para recuperarse, por lo menos físicamente, de los horrores que había vivido luchando contra ratas y otros liliputienses en su búsqueda de un hogar. Pero ahora, que estaba “sano” en lo superficial de la palabra, sentía que su vida era vacía y necesitaba algo con qué rellenarla, por eso, con el tiempo había inventado tantas cosas para desplazarse más fácilmente, como los ascensores, pues, debido a la cojera que le había quedado de sus luchas (él sospechaba que era de producto psicosomático) se le hacia muy difícil subir escaleras. También había creado bastantes huecos poco notorios en las paredes que servían como rutas de acceso más prácticas y convenientes. 

En fin. La vida de John marchaba de maravilla (quizás demasiado para su gusto) pero todo cambio cuando la nación del fuego atacó. 

Perdón! Ejem… todo cambió cuando cierto detective llegó.

 

Fue en la mañana, John se había despertado con una pesadilla como de costumbre y merodeaba el piso de arriba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tan concentrado estaba, que no fue hasta que oyó la chillona voz de Señora Hudson y la perilla de la puerta abriéndose que no huyó corriendo lejos de la vista. Con el corazón a mil por hora se asomó por el pequeño hueco de entrada y sintió cómo sus entrañas se retorcían al ver que sus pequeñas huellas habían quedado notoriamente marcadas en el polvo del piso. John sabia que todo estaba perdido. Ellos sospecharían. Hasta un ciego las vería (sí, quizás exageraba). 

Mientras John rezaba en silencio vio entrar por la puerta, detrás de la Señora Hudson a un hombre alto (bastante enorme desde la perspectiva del pequeño John), de pómulos marcados, negros y rebeldes rizos, y unos ojos azules que escrutaban todo a su paso, examinando cada detalle. A John se le paró el corazón cuando vió hacia donde se dirigía la mirada.

Cuando el hombre frunció el ceño mirando en la dirección de las huellas de John la señora Hudson se movió, como por milagro y para suerte del pequeño doctor, justo sobre las huellas. Borrándolas.

John pudo soltar el aire que no sabia retenía, y volvió a respirar. El color poco a poco volvió a su cara y noto con satisfacción la duda que cruzó por los ojos del oji-azul por un segundo para evaporarse instantáneamente en esa cara desprovista de emociones.

-Y qué te parece Sherlock? –Sherlock.. John saboreó el nombre.. con que así se llamaba el posible futuro inquilino.. el ex militar sintió un hormigueo en las manos, quizás este hombre podría darle un poco de acción a su vida.

-Esta Bien. Gracias Señora Hudson. Traeré mis cosas hoy mismo. –John sonrió con desafío. 

-Oh con gusto querido! Es lo menos que podía hacer luego de que me ayudaras con mi esposo. –¿Esposo? Desde que John vivía aquí nunca había visto a la señora Hudson con esposo ni lo había escuchado antes. Se encogió de hombros decidiendo que en realidad tampoco le interesaba tanto y volvió con precaución a su hoyo.

 

Los últimos meses habían sido muy duros para John. Era costumbre que los adolescentes liliputienses se quedaran con el negocio familiar, en el mismo apartamento donde habían vivido siempre. Pero claro, la vida nunca sería fácil para John, y, con su padre muerto a manos de una rata hacía poco y una familia (con su hermana alcohólica) a la cual sostener, a John no le quedó de otra que unirse al ejercito para mantenerla. 

El ejercito liliputiense se encargaba de la mayoría de las cosas. 

Los liliputienses no tenían un presidente ni ninguna figura de autoridad que velara por todos, no era muy práctico teniendo que vivir escondidos y apartados, por lo tanto, cada ciertas cuadras existía algo así como un representante que comunicaba las necesidades de su territorio al ejercito, y este, a su vez tenia bastantes subdivisiones que se comunicaban por corredores (que es la unión de corredores personas y corredores pasillos, pues seleccionaban "personas" con buena capacidad y velocidad para comunicar cartas) también, cuando eran distancias muy largas, usaban palomas de transporte, pero este medio era excepcional y no era común, y a veces, aunque con el paso del tiempo más normal, usaban ratas. Sí. Usaban a las principales enemigas de los prestatarios como trasporte, pero es que si se las criaba desde chicas, podían ser tan eficientes como un perro bien entrenado.

De este modo, el ejercito eliminaba plagas, limpiaba lugares para hacerlos aptos para vivir, y se encargaba de las amenazas en general. El inconveniente, claro, es que eran tareas tremendamente peligrosas, y eso lo vivió John, quien, teniendo que abandonar su carrera de medicina para unirse al ejercito y ganar dinero rápido para su familia tuvo que luchar con cucarachas, murciélagos, ratas y otros liliputienses, quienes, a opinión de John estaban mal de la cabeza por ser capaces de hacer tales atrocidades.


	2. La Rata

CÁPITULO II

Los últimos días con Sherlock habían sido verdaderamente interesantes. El detective consultor, como había escuchado llamaba a su profesión, llevó al apartamento bastantes cosas curiosas que John nunca hubiese sospechado, llevó implementos y frascos para experimentos químicos, unos cuadros extraños sobre un fondo aún más singular, estantes llenos de libros al parecer viejos, una nevera simple, y, quizás lo que más extrañó al diminuto prestatario: Una calavera, y lo que aún más lo incomodaba más eran sus largos monólogos con esta. 

Eso lo asustaba, pero lo asustaba aún más que llegara con partes de cadáveres que quién sabe de dónde sacaba. Aunque John debía admitirlo. Aprovechaba a veces, cuando, después de días sin dormir, que el detective se “desmayaba” por un buen rato, para revisar las partes de los cadáveres. Era una gran ventaja poder estudiarlos tan detalladamente, y aunque para su sensible olfato era abrumador, su curiosidad médica no podía evitarlo.

Las cosas para John iban increíblemente bien, vivía de la señora Hudson y se entretenía con Sherlock, escuchaba su violín, y se maravillaba de la forma en la que leía a las personas. Todo iba bien. Hasta que un día Sherlock llegó con una rata. Una rata muy particular.

Ese día John se estaba tomando un té encima de la nevera, había aprovechado que Sherlock había salido para hacerse su pequeña bebida con cuidado de no dejar pistas de su estancia. Cuando el detective consultor entró con la rata, lo primero que el prestatario sintió fue repulsión y odio hacia la criatura, luego un poco de compasión por lo que podría pasarle en manos de aquel frío sociópata y por último terror al reconocer que esa era una rata entrenada. 

Entrenada por liliputienses. 

¿Cómo lo sabia? Era sencillo, cuando, trabajando en el ejército le mostraron a las ratas entrenadas, le dijeron que tenían cierto comportamiento especial que él debía estar preparado para reconocer, y que, además, estas tenían 3 rayas en la cola, imperceptibles para cualquier humano promedio, y fácilmente confundibles con un zarpazo de otra rata, pero para John, el liliputiense era obvio que esa marca no representaba nada bueno en manos del detective.

John tenia que deshacerse de esa rata antes de que Sherlock encontrara algo comprometedor.  
-¡Ay Sherlock! –John estaba tan ensimismado en su resolución que no había escuchado a la señora Hudson entrar.-¡No quiero Ratas en Mi edificio! ¿Por qué la has traído!?

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada exasperada antes de contestar con fastidio – La encontré en una bodega, en el último caso. Tiene un comportamiento extraño. Es obvio que es una rata doméstica..

-¿Doméstica? –la señora Hudson le interrumpió incrédula.

 

-Claro señora, ¿por qué si no, tendría el pelo tan lustroso y bien cuidado? Además está gorda y limpia, y, cuando le tiré un poco de comida no le interesó, es obvio que buscaba algo más.-A John se le heló la sangre. Sherlock no llevaba ni 10 minutos con la rata y ya iba por buen camino, además, por las descripciones del comportamiento John supuso que era una rata buscadora. Los del ejercito las usaban para investigar un nuevo lugar con posibilidad de ser habitado, como esa bodega, por ejemplo, entonces, las ratas debían buscar venenos, trampas, lo que fuera, y luego, si encontraban algo tenían un chillido especial para avisar. Lo que John no entendía era cómo el Detective había sido capaz de capturarla. Eran muy esquivas con los humanos.

-ay –la señora Hudson suspiró- mientras no la hagas sufrir mucho y la mates rápido no habrá problema.

-No. Creo que la conservaré por un tiempo. Tiene algo curioso. Nadie que yo haya visto por aquí tiene indicios de tener una rata. Todo el mundo tiene gatos y perros, entonces.. ¿qué hacia una rata entrenada en esa bodega?- John puso una fea mueca.

Genial. Ya era definitivo. John tendría que liberarla y devolverla.

 

El doctor esperó pacientemente mientras Sherlock depositaba a la Rata en una pecera vacía. (John no había visto de donde la había sacado pero en realidad tampoco le interesaba mucho) con un poco de comida y agua. 

El detective examinó a la rata con mucho esmero con la ayuda de su lupa portátil, anotó ciertas cosas y luego, repentinamente, decidió que continuaría otro día. John supuso que seria la necesidad inconsciente de Drogas lo que hacia que perdiera el interés tan rápido en cosas diferentes a inyectarse. 

John esperó hasta que el cuerpo de Sherlock se quedó pacíficamente dormido en el sofá para aventurarse al rescate de la rata. Desde antes ya había conseguido unos palos y alambres que le habían servido para hacer una escalera improvisada, que , con cuidado, le serviría para trepar, sacar a la rata y volver a salir. 

Decidido, y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, salió de su escondite cargando la pesada escalera y logró la hazaña de trepar la mesa con todo y carga. Cuando llegó, estaba exhausto y sentía sus brazos un poco temblorosos por el esfuerzo sobrehumano de haber subido eso solo. Cuando se acercó a la pecera la rata pareció alegrarse de ver a un diminuto y se acercó rápidamente al cristal, oliéndolo enérgicamente. John sonrió ante la familiar marca en la cola de la rata y prosiguió a montar la escalera. Una vez arriba evaluó la falla de su plan: Solo tenia una escalera. Por lo que tendría que pasarla al otro lado sin caerse. John quiso darse una cachetada mental, un fallo podía costarle la vida.

Sintió vértigo cuando la rata, que estaba ansiosa por hacer contacto, sacudió el cristal desestabilizando un poco a John. El pequeño hombre de bolsillo silbó con sus manos como le habían enseñado en el ejército en una clara orden a la rata para que se calmara. La orden tuvo un efecto instantáneo y esta dejó de moverse.

Ahora con más calma John empezó a subir la pequeña escalera improvisada, con cuidado de que no se cayera ni él, ni la herramienta.

Ya iba por la mitad cuando un fuerte disparo hizo temblar la casa. John se cayó hacia adentro de la jaula, sostenido con sus manos al borde como último recurso mientras veía que la escalera se deslizaba nuevamente hacia fuera. John, con pánico se recordó respirar. Solo tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para trepar y… Otro disparo. Esta vez, John no tuvo tanta suerte.

Quedó momentáneamente aturdido por la mezcla del horrible sonido haciendo eco en sus pequeños oídos y la poco elegante caída que acababa de tener. 

Cuando volvía a incorporarse no pudo evitar un suspiro exasperado. ¡Pero qué buena suerte tenia! En serio. Primero la guerra. Luego su hermana. Ahora esto. John tenia ganas de matar a su reflejo.  
La rata, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen lo saludó demasiado cariñosa para el estado de ánimo de John, y se lo hizo entender con un gruñido que claramente exigía espacio. La parte racional de su cabeza sabia que no podía culpar a la rata, pero de repente era lo más sencillo.

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy muy segura de cual pueda ser el nudo central de la obra después de que se conozcan, entonces, estoy abierta a sugerencias.


End file.
